


Tip Toes

by milestofu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: Feelings are stubborn, pesky little things. Johan's more acquainted with them than he wants to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, but decided to rewrite it today to post??? Dreams do come true. 
> 
> This is barely edited, so your mileage may vary.
> 
> Title based on "Tip Toes" by Jayme Dee.

Whoops, Johan's in love with his best friend. He's not sure how it got to this point and by the time he realizes what's happened, he's in too deep and he doesn't know how to get out without his heart hurting.

Judai being oblivious to his pining affections doesn't come as a surprise. Since the day they met, he's always been too distracted by Duel Monsters and planning strategies to notice things like other people's feelings. Johan really wishes he was the same because the weight on his chest feels like it's getting heavier and heavier and his heart squeezes tighter and tighter whenever Judai so much as looks at him.

_God, you're so fucked._

He knows Judai would be surprised if he heard him say that aloud. Johan's never been one to swear—it was never his thing, but he has a habit of slipping into his mother tongue if he does. It's kind of funny Judai hasn't noticed—or at least recognized—the familiar sounding syllables Johan mumbles under his breath when he accidentally stubs his toe or has a really bad turn in a game of Duel Monsters.

Then again, it is Judai.

Yubel, bless their heart, notices long before Judai even has the slightest inclination. They also notice other things Johan really, _really_ wishes they didn't. He knows they know because he can feel their eyes on him whenever there's the spark of happiness in his chest when Judai says his name.

Johan digresses, but his feelings don't.

Yubel can't confront him without Judai getting wind of what's going on, so they remain tight-lipped and Johan learns to deal with the feelings of being watched by someone he can't see. He thinks it's a little creepy—all right, _very_ creepy.

It grows tiring after awhile, though, and Johan tries his best to dispel the feelings because they're proving to be more trouble than they're worth but they don't scare easily. They whisper to him as he lays in bed counting the number of bumps in the popcorn ceiling.

They tell him Judai's all he's ever wanted and all he'll ever need and they make him wonder if Judai's lips would be soft or would they be chapped? Would kissing him be sloppy or would—he stops that train of thought, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow and exhaling through his nose.

It takes time and effort, but Johan manages to keep his feelings at bay. Well, he manages to keep them on the down so they aren't as blatantly obvious. He knows he's successful because he doesn't feel Yubel's eyes on him as often as before.

He never did get the full story from Judai about what took place in the other dimension—between him and Yubel, anyway. He knows Judai came back different, his soul merged with Yubel's. He's not sure why Judai would do such a thing, but Johan trusts him.

He trusts him more than he should.

(It makes his heart sing, though.)

Unfortunately, Manjoume's stuck his nose where it doesn't belong and has said something he shouldn't have. Johan wasn't there for the conversation, but he's told later that it went something along the lines of Manjoume berating Judai for being blind and that there's "no way can you be this cruel."

Before long, Johan notices Judai staring at him. He doesn't stare outright, but Johan catches the passing glance here and there. Whenever they're together and their hands touch for whatever reason, Johan notices Judai would look at their hands. As quickly as it's noticed, Judai looks away and the conversation proceeds like normal.

It makes Johan feel… strange. He's not sure how to describe it. Not in Japanese, anyway. There's a word for it, probably, but he doesn't have the faintest clue what it is. For that reason, he shoves the feeling to the back of his mind and tries his best to forget about it.

If he can't translate it in his head, it doesn't matter.

His logic is impeccable.

Then, it happens, and he's beyond caught off guard. If it wasn't for the unbearable sensation of just _knowing_ Yubel's laughing at him, he doesn't think he would've ever resurfaced from the onslaught of feelings that washes over him the moment Judai kisses him.

Judai's smirking and Johan laughs a nervous, confused laugh that's an octave or two higher than his normal speaking voice. Judai's talking, he realizes, and Johan's eyes zero in on Judai's before moving down to his lips… Oh, he's not talking anymore.

He kisses Johan again and this time Johan actually responds to the kiss. He doesn't know if they would've parted for air if it wasn't for someone complaining loudly and making gagging noises not too far away.

It's Manjoume—of course it's Manjoume.

Judai snarks something over his shoulder and before Johan's able to get a word in edgewise, Judai's turned back to him. He tells Johan he'll come visit and Johan's momentarily confused about what he's talking about before he remembers he's about to board the boat to return to the North Campus.

Stupidly, the only thing Johan says in response is asking Judai if he can kiss him again.

Judai's laugh is music to his ears.

He says yes.


End file.
